El ultimo Adios
by Andriux
Summary: 3er capitulo de la historia de Andriux y Luka


este ya es el 3er capitulo de esta historia

Resumen: "Andriux recibe un duro golpe departe de Luka por segunda vez, logran arreglar sus diferencias y volver a la amistad que tuvieron una vez, justo el dia del cumpleaños de Luka, Andriux debe irse a otra dimension donde un gran conflicto esta por comenzar..."

"En la dimensión de los humanos" (Narrador)

Han pasado 4 horas desde la partida de Andriux, Luka a llegado a su casa donde su padre le entrega un paquete que encontró en la puerta (el mismo que Andriux había dejado abandonado), al recibirlo se encierra en su habitación y abre este, solo para descubrir que Andriux a recordado su cumpleaños y le a dejado su regalo después de todo lo sucedido, cuando vio el interior del paquete se encontró con una fotografía de ambos y una carta que decía "es una lastima que ni siquiera allá podido pasar contigo tu cumpleaños como habíamos prometido hace tiempo, ojala podamos seguir viéndonos hasta tu próximo cumpleaños. por el momento te desharás de mi por mucho tiempo" en el momento que termina de leer la carta Luka recibe una llamada en la que le informan que Andriux a partido a otra dimensión y ella es la única criatura en esa dimensión a la que se le dará información por ser la única criatura ligada a Andriux. Al terminar la llamada una ligera lagrima cae por la mejilla de Luka debido a los sucesos acontecidos

"En la dimensión central" (Narrado por Andriux)

Al ver que solo seriamos 3 en el equipo que formaron las dimensiones me quede sorprendido, pero no se comparo a mi sorpresa al ver que Shily tenia un parecido enorme a Luka, por un momento me quede pasmado pero al reaccionar me di cuenta que no era mas que eso, ya que ella estaba en nuestra dimensión y que fuera ella era imposible, enseguida fui empujado por Xlay como un perro celoso de su dueño. en el momento mi única reacción fue "dios que le pasa?", al ver esto Shily dijo "tranquilo Xlay el es nuestro compañero desde ahora debes tratar de hacer equipo con el" (en un tono muy amable), al escuchar eso solo penze "¬_¬U dios para nada que ver con Luka...".

En ese momento recibimos ordenes del consejo de la dimensión central, las cuales eran simples matar a todos los zeros, asegurar el mundo y cerrar los agujeros dimensionales que se habían abierto. Después de recibir nuestras ordenes partimos a Mundo zero donde la batalla comenzaría...

Narrador: Han pasado 4 meses desde la llegada de Andriux y el equipo de la Dimensión Unión, el grupo aun continua intacto, sufriendo algunos problemas menores pero han logrado sobrevivir hasta hoy pero...

(Narra Andriux)

durante uno de los ataques planeados me arriesgue demasiado confiado creí que podría hacerlo sin apoyo de mis compañeros, pero sin darme cuenta estaba contra una roca y estaba siendo superado mas de 100 a 1, cuando sentí que era el fin solo penze "ojala Luka tenga una buena vida ahora...", en ese instante Xlay me salvo por desgracia...el precio fue muy grande, ya que interpuso su cuerpo entre los ataques y yo.

Al ver eso no podía creerlo el compañero de equipo con el que nunca pude lograr una amistad habia salvadome de una muerte segura, al reaccionar Xlay solo me dijo "por favor protege a Shily, siempre te aleje de ella por un motivo...(tosido) y quiero que se lo digas...(tosido), dile a Shily...dile a Shily ..que la amo" y lentamente se cerraron sus ojos, al ver esto explote en furia y lagrimas y ataque a los zeros como si no hubiera otra cosa en mi cabeza, después de acabar con todos los zeros en esa zona me tranquilice pero en el momento en que baje la guardia, sentí un golpe en la espalda que...

Narrador: después de ese incidente Shily reporto haber encontrado el cuerpo sin vida de Xlay, pero no haber encontrado en la zona a Andriux, esa noche Luka recibió la llamada de Consejo de la dimensión Unión pero solo para recibir noticias poco agradables...

Este es el final del 3er capitulo que es lo que habrá pasado con Andriux? donde estará?, seguira con vida? pronto se sabra en el siguiente capitulo

Agradecimientos:

Lucy Conejita

Aguilar Thod

Gexorz Dragon

y los Grupos "Anime Imperial Knight´s" y "Gremio Pirata ~NaLu x LuNa~FTxOP~ "

sin ellos no hubiera tenido la inspiracion para escribir mas de esta historia


End file.
